Episode 97 (2011)
Carnage × And × Devastation (ゲキトウ×デ×ゲキメツ, Gekitō × de × Gekimetsu) is the 97th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 22, 2013. Overview The Phantom Troupe reaches Zazan, the leader of the Ants, eliminating all opposition on the way. Fighting Zazan by himself, Feitan is forced to unleash part of his true power against her, which is feared even by his companions. Summary Phinks and Shalnark meet Bonolenov. Elsewhere, Kalluto leaves after torturing and killing his opponent. Feitan is shown fighting with Zazan. He says that he has lost his touch, but it is a perfect opportunity for practice. Shizuku is shown fighting with Pike while Blinky is stuck to Pike's thread, she makes it disappear. Pike tries to shoot at her again with threads. Shizuku wants to create an opening. Pike figures out that Shizuku conjures the vacuum. That forces Pike to use a technique that he would rather not use. He uses Love Shower. This engulfs Shizuku in webs. Pike is seen dragging the web which contains Shizuku. Suddenly, the web gets lighter. It is revealed that Shizuku escaped. She hits Pike with her vacuum multiple times. It is shown that Shizuku is stripped down to her undergarments. She is seen wearing white bras and panties. Her spider tattoo is on the lower-left of her abdomen. She escaped by widening an opening in the web to slip through while protecting her skin. When she escaped, she had to sacrifice her clothes and her vacuum. But the vacuum wasn't a big deal as she could just conjure it back. Shizuku says that she will defeat him from a distance now that she knows the range of his attacks. She orders Blinky to suck out all the blood from Pike's body. Pike tries to stop the bleeding with his hands but there are too much wounds. After he is sucked dry, Shizuku mentions that they are both idiots. Pike could have sealed the wounds using his web. Meanwhile, Kalluto arrives to where Feitan and Zazan are fighting. He is amazed at their remarkable speed, especially that of Feitan's whom Kalluto concludes to be on a completely different level. The other members arrive with Shizuku being the last. They express their interest on fighting Zazan but when Kalluto suggests that they help Feitan, Phinks declines. He states that it is a race and whenever Feitan loses, the next one may challenge Zazan. Bonolenov mentions that he got there first but Phinks disagrees, prompting Shalnark to flip a coin and Bonolenov wins. As they continue to fight, Feitan finds an opening behind Zazan and attempts to pierce her eye with a blade from his umbrella. Zazan deflects the attack although the skin near her eye is obviously injured. She gets instantly angry and pulls out her own tail in frustration. She begins to transform into a monstrous crocodile-looking creature. Feitan gets another opening and attacks her behind using his sword this time. Focusing his aura on the edge of the blade, Feitan attempts to cut through Zazan's tough skin but his blade ends up snapping. His clothes begin to tear off, and when Kalluto asks why, Phinks states that Feitan is left defenseless for a second. Kalluto realizes that his aim to be the Troupe's number two is still farfetched. Zazan successfully snaps Feitan's left arm and Phinks eagerly asks if he wants to trade places. Instead, Feitan curses in Mandarin under his breath and his companions already know what is going to happen next. Shizuku, Shalnark and Bonolenov take their leave, saying that they almost died when Feitan used his power. Phinks also warns Kalluto, and despite how much he wants to see Feitan's power, he followed closely behind Phinks. Feitan conjures Pain Packer and releases a ball of aura up to the ceiling which he calls Rising Sun. The place begins to burn up and Zazan gets immediately burned down to ashes. The majority of the nest burn up and its heat reached Phinks and Kalluto. Phinks grabs Kalluto by the waist and runs away. Feitan mocks Zazan's corpse before heading off with his companions. As they leave the nest, more Chimera Ants show up, begging them to kill them. Phinks refuses, saying that he doesn't do mercy killing. And so, the Ants attack them in order to be killed. After all is over, the Phantom Troupe trek Meteor City once again. Given Shizuku's former appearance, Phinks lent her his Egyptian suit. Shalnark's phone then rings and Phinks immediately inquires if it is Chrollo. Shalnark says no; it is Nobunaga who asks if they need any help. Phinks then sulks and states that he hates waiting. Shalnark comments on how he acts like a girl with a crush, and Feitan adds that Phinks sound very feminine. Phinks counterattacks, throwing boulders towards the running Shalnark and Feitan. Elsewhere, Gon and Killua are preparing to infiltrate East Gorteau within nine days. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc